


Solo es trabajo

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prostitución, mencion al uso de drogas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Sherlock Holmes no había resultado ser la que esperaba, recaer en las drogas había hecho que le prohibieran ayudar en los casos de Scottlan Yard. Ahora tenia otro trabajo. Solo era trabajo. Si él resultaba atractivo para el resto de individuos aburridos y  querían pagar por su compañía podía considerarlo un trabajo. Solo un trabajo. Hasta que un cliente no se considera un trabajo, un medico militar recientemente retirado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo es trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> no pertenece a ninguna temporada, es una versión alternativa de como se conocen los protagonistas.  
> no está revisado! tiene muchas faltas! perdonar todo lo que podáis encontrar! intentaré corregirlo lo antes posible! ;)

**Solo es trabajo**

Su regreso de Afganistán había sido accidentado. Una herida de bala en el hombro le había retirado del servicio. Una cojera psicosomática y un temblor en la mano izquierda no ayudaba para ser medico militar. Ahora de regreso en Londres, poco podía hacer con el escaso dinero de la pensión de un medico militar retirado. Sólo podía permitirse modesto apartamento, que casi podría considerarse una habitación.

Hacía una semana se había encontrado casualmente con su antiguo compañero de estudios Mike Stamford. Eso le había traído tratos recuerdos olvidándose temporalmente de su desdichada existencia. Habían quedado para comer ese día, y habían hablado de los viejos tiempos. Pero inevitablemente habían terminado hablando de su vivencia como militar, de su lesión, de sus visitas al terapeuta, de su situación actual y de su soledad. No supo como le comento su poco éxito con las relación es con las mujeres, y de como algunas personas le habían comentado como broma que porque no lo intentaba con hombres. Le había confesado que se lo había planteado seriamente. Si las mujeres no cuadraban con el, y parecía que cada vez las atraía menos, igual debía intentarlo con un hombre, pues cada vez había mas hombres interesados en el. Era triste resignarse a cambiar de orientación sexual solo por falta de éxito. Después de un rato conversando Mike se puso pensativo.

-Se que es solo una forma de hablar, pero si verdaderamente quieres... ya sabes, probar con un hombre. Conozco a alguien con quien podrías probarlo.- no le miraba mientras hablaba, y estaba un poco ruborizado.

-emmm .. me alagas Mike pero..

Mike rio en alto

\- no, no!! no soy yo! me refiero a un conocido mío. Antes venia muy a menudo por Bart´s, colaboraba con la policía en casos de asesinato. Pero por giro del destino lo tubo que dejar. y bueno, ahora... se dedica a otras actividades.

-¿otras actividades?

-mmmm podemos decir que es un... ¿trabajador del sexo?

-Dios! enserio? como un colaborador de la policía ha terminado así?

-Digamos que tubo algunos problemas de conducta y por el momento no se le deja ayudar. El lo considera un trabajo como otro cualquiera.

-vaya...

-Es brillante, y... bueno, aunque a mi no van lo tíos he de reconocer que es un hombre realmente atractivo- dijo sonriendo y giñando un ojo.

-oh...- John se quedo pensativo. que podía perder?

-Mira, yo te doy su teléfono y si quieres ponerte en contacto con el se que no te va a arrepentir. Te aseguro que es totalmente confidencial, nunca habla de sus clientes, de hecho no habla de casi nada- Se rio de nuevo.- Tiene una personalidad bastante... especial, pero no es la personalidad lo que estas buscando no?- dijo divertido volviendo a guiñar un ojo.

John rodó los ojos ante este hecho. Mike saco el móvil , busco el numero y lo apuntó en la servilleta. Se la paso a John que la cogió y se la guardo en el bolsillo sin mirar lo que había escrito.

-Gracias Mike, me lo pensaré. Gracias por ser tan ... receptivo ante este asunto.

La comida continuo de forma amena, y ese tema no volvió a salir, cosa que alivio a John.

Dos días después, estaba en el supermercado y al ir a pagar metió la mano en el bolsillo y encontró la servilleta que le había dado su amigo. La saco sin saber que era y cuando lo miro ahí estaba, un numero de teléfono, un nombre " _Sherlock"_ y una anotación " _solo mensajes de texto"._ Volvió a meter la servilleta en el bolsillo, pago y se dirigió a su apartamento. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó en su cama con la servilleta en una mano y el móvil en la otra. Al cabo de 20 minutos comenzó a escribir el mensaje.

"Mike Stanford me ha dado tu teléfono. Creo que estoy interesado en tu servicios"-JW

Le costó escribir el mensaje, pero al final le dio a la tecla de enviar. La contestación solo tardo menos de 2 minutos.

" ¿Solo crees que estas interesado? Si no estas convencido mejor no molestes"-SH

John soltó un bufido divertido. Semejante idiota. No pensaba contestar, dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para colocar la compra. Solo había pasado 2 minutos mas y sonó de nuevo un mensaje.

"¿es tu primera vez con un hombre?"-SH

"En realidad si, por eso estoy interesado en quedar, pero no se si estoy interesado en tus servicios"-JW

"¿quieres quedar y pagarme por no hacer nada?"-SH

"es una posibilidad"-JW

Esta conversación es absurda. John negó con la cabeza.

"donde y cuando, yo decidiré si tienes que pagar o no"-SH

John soltó un bufido. Pero mando su dirección y la hora. Hoy a las 9 de la noche. ¿Por qué retrasarlo?

"allí estaré"-SH

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Y ni siquiera le había preguntado el precio. Dios santo. Tenia mucho que hacer por delante. Se puso la chaqueta de nuevo, cogió el bastón y bajo al cajero.

\----

El timbre de la puerta sonó. John estaba tan nervioso que sus manos temblaban aun mas que de normal. Apretó su bastón con una mano y enderezó la espalda, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta de par en par.

En el vano de la puerta había un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo rizado y oscuro. Vestido con pantalones negros y camisa burdeos que resaltaba el tono alabastro de su piel. Su abrigo largo solo acentuaba aun mas su esbelta figura, y el cuello subido realzaba sus altos pómulos. John se quedo sin aliento. Aunque su porte era increíble miraba a los pies de John, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos entrecerrados sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Parecía totalmente abatido.

-Puedo entrar o vamos a quedarnos en la puerta toda la noche?

John dio un respingo- Oh, lo siento pasa- dijo mientras se echaba a un lado dejándolo entrar.

El hombre entro en el pequeño apartamento. Mirando al rededor de reojo, sin levantar la cabeza. Por ultimo se giró ligeramente hacia John y le miro de arriba a bajo con un ligero movimiento de los ojos, pero sin mirarle de frente. John vio sus claros ojos azules verdosos totalmente irreales, y se quedo sin aliento de nuevo. Ese hombre era maravilloso.

-Afganistán o Irak?

-¿perdona?

-Donde has estado destinado. ¿Afganistán o Irak?

-¿has hablado con Mike?

-No, lo se por tu porte militar, y tu bronceado solo hasta donde se deja ver la ropa. Supongo que eras medico militar por tu amistad con Mike. Además de que este edificio es principalmente para militares retirados. También he de apuntar que tu psiquiatra tiene razón, tu cojera es psicosomática, porque no te estas apoyando realmente en la muleta, ni tienes síntomas de dolor en este momento.

-Increíble.-dijo totalmente maravillado.

El hombre le miro de frente y frunció el cejo sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿en serio?

-Por supuesto! es brillante!

-¿no es lo que suelen decir?

-y que suelen decir?

-vete a la mierda.

John se rio, entonces el hombre rio también. Era maravillosa la imagen de ese hombre sonriendo.

John le hizo una seña para que se sentaran en el sofá.

-¿quieres tomar algo?- él negó con la cabeza, y John asintió. Al cabo de un momento- Supongo que querrás saber mi nombre, me llamo John Watson. Y si, soy medico militar retirado. No por propia voluntad, me dispararon.

-Encantado, John. Me llamo Sherlock Holmes, y ahora soy acompañante como puedes observar, tampoco por voluntad propia.

John lo miró horrorizado. ¿no por voluntad propia? Dios santo. Sherlock lo miro y rodo los ojos.

-No es lo que piensas. Por Dios. Quiero decir que también me han "retirado" del servicio. Antes era... bueno, no era esto- dijo señalándose a si mismo.

\- Ya veo, y ¿antes que eras? si se puede saber.

-Detective consultor de la policía.

-Eso es increíble! aunque viendo como has adivinado todo de mi no me extraña

-yo no adivino, John, deduzco.

-Si, bueno, pero eso no lo hace menos increíble! y porque ya no... bueno, como llegaste a ...

-¿ser acompañante? supongo que fue una elección fácil. Aunque nunca me han atraído los temas relacionados con el sexo, he de reconocer que soy muy consciente de que la gente se siente atraída hacia mi. Así que cuando me lo propusieron por primera vez me pareció que solo era otro trabajo como otro cualquiera.

-vaya... bueno, no lo veo un trabajo como otro cualquiera. La verdad.

\- Eso lo dice el hombre que me ha contratado para pasar la noche con él.

John bufó- Si bueno, pero no me refería a como llegaste a este trabajo, si no porque dejaste de ser detective.

Sherlock bajo la mirada. No sabia porque se sentía a gusto hablando con ese hombre que acababa de conocer. No era el primero con el que estaba y no era el primero que intentaba entablar una conversación, pero si era el primero al que se lo permitía.

\- Es un poco... delicado. Digamos que llegar a varias escenas del crimen drogado no da buena impresión a los superiores de la policía.

-Oh- "dios santo"

\- Lo se... si quieres que me vaya yo...- dijo mientras hacia la intención de levantarse.

-No! - dijo John poniendo una mano sobre el hombro. Pero retirándola rápidamente cuando este le miro la mano.- No, esta bien, quédate. en realidad... aunque solo hablemos está bien... esta bien.

Sherlock lo miro. Estaba claro que ese hombre no le estaba juzgando, pero no es que le diera igual su adicción, y tampoco quería un cuerpo para complacer sus sentidos. Era soledad lo que probablemente le impulsaba a pedirle que se quedara. Pero su mirada era amable, y desinteresada..... y reconfortante. Sherlock suspiro.

-hace cuanto que ... dejaste de ser detective?

-Seis mese.

-¿y hace cuanto que eres acompañante?

-un mes y medio.

-Oh.

-John debes comprender que es solo un trabajo.

John asintió.

-Y no has pensado en.... no se, dejarlo y poder volver a tu antiguo trabajo.

Sherlock bufó al oírlo.

-Eso es fácil de decir. Pero cuando todo el mundo que te rodea es totalmente estúpido y aburrido y tu mente va diez veces mas rápido que el resto... lo único que hace que la gente no te parezca aburrida y estúpida, y te da un poco de paz es...- negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-¿yo te parezco aburrido y estúpido?- me miraba un poco herido.

Sherlock lo miro fijamente, como si acabara de verlo por primera vez, y frunció el ceño.

-No... tu no...

-Eso es porque hace poco que te has....

\- No, hace bastantes horas que estoy sin consumir. Es raro en realidad que no me resultes tedioso.

-Debería sentirme alagado?- dijo divertido John.

-En realidad si- Sherlock estaba muy serio mirándolo.

-Vaya, gracias. supongo- seguía sonriendo al ex detective. - has resulto muchos casos supongo.

-Decenas.

-Vaya, suena apasionante. ¿Hay alguno especialmente interesante?

\- Decenas- dijo esta vez sonriendo.

La noche pasaba y Sherlock le comentaba los casos mas relevantes de su antigua carrera como detective consultor. John había hecho té y ambos hablaban animadamente, recostados en el sofá. Sherlock no era el mismo hombre de mirada triste que había entrado por la puerta. Ahora era un hombre de mirada inteligente y cabeza altiva que alardeaba de sus muchos casos resueltos y de la ineptitud de la policía. John reía ante los comentarios afilados hacia los agentes del orden. Sherlock no era un buen narrador, pero estaba claro que era muy sincero cuando narraba lo sucedido, con pelos y señales. John casi se imaginaba en cada escena del crimen, corriendo detrás de los criminales y asistiendo en las detenciones de los culpables.

-Suena totalmente apasionante! Ojala mi vida pudiera ser así de emocionante.

-Si, ojala mi vida pudiera ser así de emocionante de nuevo- respondió en tono triste el ex detective.

John lo miró preocupado. Había vuelto a caer la tristeza y el abatimiento sobre el rostro del hombre.

-Yo soy medico igual podría... no se... ayudarte.

\- No pienso ir a ningún maldito centro de rehabilitación. Mi hermano lo ha intentado 3 veces y las 3 ha fallado.

-No me refería a un centro. me refería a ... bueno...

Sherlock se giro para mirarle de nuevo. No se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿quieres ayudarme tu personalmente?¿me conoces de hace cuanto? ?5 horas? ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo? ¿sabes lo que voy a pasar? ¿el síndrome de abstinencia? ¿los malos momentos? ¿las malas palabras?

-Si, lo se. En la facultad vi varios.

-No podrás con ello, John. No es como alguien con el que tienes una unión que aguantas toda esa mierda por que se recupere. No propongas algo que no puedas cumplir.- negó con la cabeza- será mejor que me vaya.

-No! por favor- dijo parándolo de nuevo por el hombro- No sacare el tema de nuevo, pero no te vayas.

-John, se que te sientes solo y que te sientes un fracasado por que te han retirado del servicio. Se que piensas que tu vida es terrible, pero que yo esté aquí 1hora mas o 3 horas mas no harán que te sientas mejor. Si es porque dudas de tu sexualidad te diré que a lo que a mi respecta te sientes atraído por mi, y soy un hombre, así que o ere homosexual o eres bisexual. Si eso es lo que querías saber ya lo tienes. No tienes que pagarme nada por darte esta respuesta.- volvió a intentar levantarse y John lo paro de nuevo.

-Esa descripción también va contigo.- hizo una pausa- quédate. Aunque no hagamos nada. Quédate.- su voz era solo un susurro, mirando fijamente con sus ojos azul profundo.

-Porque quieres ayudarme, John. Soy una causa perdida.

\- Eres brillante, Sherlock. Las cosas que me has contado con asombrosas. Estando desintoxicado podrías hacer mucho bien a la sociedad. No eres una causa perdida. No podría mirarme mañana al espejo si te hubiera dejado ir sin ayudarte. No podría perdonarme si dentro de un mes se cometiera un crimen que no se resolviera porque tu no pudieras resolverlo. Eras brillante, y debes volver a serlo.

Sherlock lo miraba incrédulo, tanta devoción y solo se conocían de unas horas. Esa lealtad no la había conocido hasta ahora. No era solo atracción física, ese hombre estaba convencido de sus palabras al pronunciarlas.

-John... no se si podré..- su voz era un susurro y su mirada llorosa y asustada.

John se acerco a el en el sofá y puso una mano sobre su mejilla para calmarlo.

-Yo creo en ti, Sherlock. Se que quieres volver a ser ese detective del que hablas. Y se que podrás serlo.

Sherlock cerro los ojos ante esas palabras y al hacerlo una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. A John se le partió el corazón del todo. Sherlock abrió los ojos de nuevo y le miro, el color de sus ojos era indescriptible, el azul pálido que casi se difuminaba con el blanco que lo rodeaba. John no pudo evitarlo y le rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. El ex detective enterró la cara en el cálido cuello de John y lloró. Nunca había llorado desde que era un niño. No lloro cuando lo echaron de Scotlan Yard, no lloro cuando su hermano le contó a sus padres lo de su adicción. Pero esa noche lloró, su fachada cayó frente al ex militar. Lloro durante tanto rato que perdió la noción del tiempo. John tumbado sobre su espalda y Sherlock encima de él con la cabeza en su pecho y rodeado por sus brazos y su mano acariciándole el cabello. Ese hombre no se sintió molesto por el hecho de que había contratado un acompañante para pasar un buena noche y había terminado con ese hombre llorando como un niño sobre él. Solo le acariciaba y le abrazaba y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. No recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido protegido del mundo. Tal vez cuando era pequeño y su hermano siete años mayor lo abrazo cuando sus padre sacrificaron a su perro Barbaroja. Pero este hombre no era su hermano, no era de su familia, no tenia que sentirse obligado a consolarlo, y sin embargo lo hacia encantado. Levantó su rostro para observar a ese hombre, y este le sonrió suavemente. No había maldad en su rostro, ni intereses ocultos. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre así? Enterró la cara de nuevo en su pecho y este lo abrazó mas fuerte. Era la primera vez en casi un año que sentía no se arrepentía del camino que había tomado. Porque todas las malas decisiones le habían llevado hasta los brazos de ese hombre.

-Sherlock, cuando te veas con fuerzas podemos ir a la cama a dormir, este sofá es verdaderamente incomodo- dijo riendo en un susurro.

Sherlock levantó la vista de nuevo. No había signos de segundas intenciones. Ese hombre solo quería dormir con él, abrazarlo toda la noche y dejarlo desahogarse todo lo que quisiera. Ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Recordó las palabras que su hermano siempre repetía "los sentimientos son un punto débil". Mirando hacia los ojos del ex militar no le importaba sentirse débil, él le protegería. Nunca había querido depender de nadie, pero solo mirándole a los ojos quería depender ciegamente de él.

\- Llévame a la cama, John.

Este asintió y se incorporó tendiéndole una mano. Sherlock la aceptó y se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Era una habitación modesta con una cama de cuerpo y medio, un poco mas grande que una individual pero bastante estrecha para dos hombres adultos. John le miro un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero sigo pensando que es mejor que el sofá- dijo sonriendo avergonzado. Era maravilloso, tan común y tan increíble a la vez.

Sherlock se giro hacia él y le puso la mano el la mejilla acariciándolo suavemente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Eres increíble John Watson. No dejas de sorprenderme. Voy a aceptar tu ayuda solo con dos condiciones.

John estaba perplejo- Está bien, cuales son?

-La primera. Dime donde está tu bastón.

John frunció el ceño y miro al rededor. No estaba. Lo había dejado en el salón. No sabia cuando había dejado de usarlo, no recordaba haberlo usado al hacer el te. Y por supuesto no lo había usado para llevar a Sherlock a su habitación. No cojeaba y sus manos no temblaban.

Miró a Sherlock con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Y este le sonrió triunfante.

-cual es la segunda

Sherlock se acercó a su oído.- Hazme el amor, John. Hazme olvidar este ultimo mes y medio de sexo impersonal. De hombres y mujeres aburridos y vacíos. Hazme olvidar que hasta hace un mes y medio yo no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie.- John lo miro incrédulo, su sonrisa había desaparecido. Sherlock le miraba devastado, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de nuevo.

-Sherlock, ¿es cierto? ¿eras virgen antes de empezar este trabajo?- el ex detective asintió levemente. John cogió su cara entre sus manos.- ¿por que?

\- Solo era trabajo, no pensé que significara nada. Hasta ahora. Yo no lo había valorado, no me interesaba. Yo... solo pensé que si los demás lo valoraban era problema suyo... yo no... - se desmorono entre los brazos de John. ¿Como ese hombre brillante podía ser tan inconsciente en esas cosas?

-Sherlock, esta bien, ya no volverá a pasar, nadie te volverá a tocar, te lo prometo. - le abrazó con fuerza acariciando sus rizos oscuros con una mano y con la otra frotando su espalda.- nunca mas Sherlock, te lo prometo. Volverás a ser el detective Sherlock Holmes. Toda la jodida Scotlan Yard caerá rendida a tus pies pidiendo tu consejo y tendrás clientes en la puerta de tu casa para proponerte casos.

Sherlock levantó la vista quedándose a pocos centímetros de la cara del ex militar. Y sonrió ligeramente.

-No era solo un detective. Era el único detective asesor del mundo. Yo inventé el puesto.- dijo con orgullo.

-¿y podrías inventarte un puesto para mi también?

-claro, el medico ayudante del único detective asesor del mundo.

Ambos rieron.

\- ¿ósea que tu ayudante no?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba los labios de John. - Y ahora creo que es hora de que cumplas mi segunda condición.- Se acercó para atrapar los labios del otro. Un beso largo y lento al principio, hasta que se unieron sus lenguas y el beso se hizo mas urgente. Como sus cuerpos se apretaban y buscaban el uno al otro, desvistiéndose por momentos, el uno al otro, dirigiéndose hacia la cama del ex militar, cayendo enredados el uno en el otro.

John le hizo el amor tiernamente, haciendo todo lo posible para que no pudiera ser considerado sexo. Besado y adorando cada parte del cuerpo del hombre, dándole placer tanto físico como mental. Diciéndole lo maravilloso que era, la mente brillante que tenia. Lo fabuloso que serian los dos resolviendo crímenes. Sherlock estaba en éxtasis nunca había hecho algo así en este mes y medio. Ese hombre se centraba en él en lugar de en si mismo, era abrumador sentirse tan amado por un perfecto extraño, pero a la vez alguien tan familiar. Alguien que no quería que saliera de su vida nunca mas. Pensó que tenia que agradecer a Mike que les hubiera presentado. Pero esa idea desapareció de su mente cuando John habló.

-Sherlock, si quieres no hace falta que hagamos nada mas.

-John, te quiero en mi, quiero que seas el ultimo, nadie mas. Quiero que borres de mis recuerdos todos los demás- Sus ojos estaban de nuevo en lagrimas. John se maldijo por haber sacado el tema y lo besó profundamente de nuevo, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Accedió a la mesilla y saco un preservativo y un lubricante. Cogió el lubricante y puso buena cantidad en sus dedos, y los bajo hacia la entrada de Sherlock. Jugo en su entrada mientras le besaba profundamente y el ex detective gemía en su boca.

Introdujo lentamente un dedo, provocando un gemido de placer y haciendo que éste se moviera hacia su dedo para introducirlo mas.

-Shhhh... tranquilo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mudo.- Ronroneo en su boca y el otro le miro con la mirada llega de lujuria y empujo de nuevo hacia su mano sonriendo malévolamente.

-Mas, John.

John introdujo un segundo dedo, y este se retorció de placer bajo él. Moviéndose acompasadamente para follar los dedos de John. Era lo mas excitante que había visto en su vida. Tan hermoso y tan erótico que pensó que podría tener un orgasmo solo de míralo. Introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos.

-John, estoy preparado, por favor.....- sacó los dedos ganándose un gruñido ante la perdida de estos y le miro con frustración. John le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso. Alargo la mano. Cogió el condón y se lo puso, cubriéndolo de lubricante.

Le beso de nuevo poniéndose entre las piernas del ex detective y alineando su erección contra la entrada lubricada.

-¿estas seguro?. ¿estas bien?.- este asintió y le agarro con fuerza los hombros fundiéndose con él en un ardiente beso. John Entro lentamente en él, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la invasión. lo hizo lo mas dulcemente que pudo, al tiempo que besaba a Sherlock y lo acariciaba todo el cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo dentro del todo se quedo parado, y Sherlock lo rodeo con su piernas y apretó contra el hundiéndose hasta el máximo y gimiendo sonoramente. Era un maravilloso espectáculo, aquel hombre tallado en alabastro retorciéndose de placer bajo él, por él. Le beso de nuevo y llevo su atención a su erección mientras se movía lentamente en su interior. Moviendo su erección y sus envestidas al unísono. Cada vez mas rápido como Sherlock le pedía mas con mas urgencia. John llego antes, dentro de Sherlock y este llego en la mano de John y en su estomago y pecho. Contrayendo sus músculos interiores apretando la erección saciada de John, dándole mas placer todavía de lo que había imaginado. John salió lentamente. Le beso castamente en los labio y salió del la habitación. Al momento volvió con unas toallitas húmedas y limpio a su compañero y a él mismo. Metiéndose en la cama de nuevo, y rodeándole con los brazos.

\- Prométeme que si me duermo mañana estarás aquí, Sherlock. Por favor.

El ex detective suspiró. Parecía que ese hombre le conocía mejor que el mismo. Se apretó contra su pecho enterrando la cara en el cuello de su compañero.

-Te lo prometo, mañana estaré aquí para que me hagas el desayuno.-Rió. Era una promesa no solo para John, si no para él mismo. Una promesa de recuperación, de autocontrol y de un futuro al lado de ese hombre.

John rio también y le beso el cabello.- Mas te vale o iré a buscarte.

Cayeron saciados en uno en el otro y el sueño les alcanzó. Lo ultimo que pensó John fue que su vida iba a cambiar increíblemente con el rehabilitado Detective Asesor a su lado, y de como ya sabia que le quería mas que a nadie había querido. El ultimo pensamiento de Sherlock fue que su vida cambiaria junto a John como ayudante, de como ahora tenia a alguien que le protegía y le cuidaba y de que el se dejaría cuidar y proteger, pero también pensó que ese apartamento era realmente terrible y le propondría a John compartir piso en un apartamento que tenia en el punto de mira desde hacia meses. Un acogedor apartamento para dos personas en Backer Street.


End file.
